Mr. Looney
Mr. Alfred Looney (portrayed by Tom Poston) is the janitor at Vanderbilt High School on the hit 1980/90's sitcom Family Matters. He claims that his surname is pronounced "loonay" and that it's French. Biography Presumed Urkel In the episode, "Presumed Urkel", Steve Urkel is accused of blowing up the science lab. Mr. Looney was cleaning the science lab when Steve was working on his science project after class let out. Steve asked Mr. Looney a few questions about mops, and proceeded to the storage room. Mr. Looney grabbed his lunch box and decided to warm his cheese sandwich on Steve's bunsen burner. He was then called away by his beeper moments before the explosion. He provided a witness statement to Steve's trial later in the episode. When Laura asked why he didn’t come forward with that piece of information, he said that he was afraid that if he confessed that he wouldn’t be allowed to be in the school musical “Carousel”. The Looney Bin In the episode, "The Looney Bin", Steve has been growing genetically engineered mushrooms near the school bomb shelter. The vice principal proceeded to yell at him that no one was allowed down there, when Mr. Looney passed by. It was discovered he had been evicted from his apartment, and was using the bomb shelter as a house. The vice principal ordered him to leave as the school was for only industrial use and not residential. Steve then called Carl Winslow so he could help Looney find a new home. As they were talking, Steve moved the box keeping the bomb shelter door open, letting the door shut, and locking all three of them in. As it was Friday, (and Monday was a holiday), it was predicted that they would not be let out for the next three days. Mr. Looney and Steve tried to make the best of the situation by singing songs from different Broadway musicals. To which Carl yells at them to stop. Eventually they cheered Carl up and Carl's son, Eddie found them. Wedding Bell Blues In the episode, "Wedding Bell Blues", Mr. Looney tells Carl and his wife, Harriette, that he’s engaged. He then invites them to his wedding. At the wedding, with Steve as his best man, they waited for the bride. As she walked down the aisle, the piano player got up and recognized the bride as an old friend. They started to talk and the bride leaves Mr. Looney at the alter. After everyone, (excluding Steve and Carl), leave, Steve and Carl are informed by the reverend that Mr. Looney was on top of the steeple and was going to commit suicide. Steve and Carl go up to talk him out of it. After many instances of almost falling off the steeple, they eventually convince him not to kill himself. Then, a female police officer named Beth joins them at the steeple. She and Mr. Looney recognize each other as old friends, and go to leave to talk over coffee. It’s implied they started a romantic relationship. The Original Ending The Tenth Season In the the tenth season, there would've been an episode titled "Looney's Kids" where Mr. Looney would ask Steve and Laura to babysit his children. The children would have been very unruly and they would've misbehave a lot. The episode would've taught Steve and Laura the joys and pains of raising kids. Sadly, the show was canceled before plans for the the tenth season were carried out. Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Not Villains Category:Janitor